Right In Front of You
by keulloi
Summary: My spin on what should've happened in the control room. What if Tobias didn't hear Beatrice? Contains spoilers and direct quotes from chapter 83.


_Author's Note__: Hey guys! So, this fanfic is dedicated to all my friends. They're totally engrossed in the book Divergent, (and to be honest, so am I.), so I decided to write what I imagined. _

_**Warning!:**__** This story contains spoilers and direct quotes from chapter 38. So if you haven't read that chapter yet, read ahead on your own accord. **_

_~This story takes place during chapter 38. When Beatrice finds Four in the control room while he's brainwashed, and she gave him the gun to shoot her. When I first read this part in the book, I spent days wondering what would've happened if Four actually DID shoot her. So I decided to share my fantasies with you.~ ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Divergent. All rights go to the magnificent author.**_

* * *

The metal door cautiously creaked open. A girl with scars and bruises all over her arms and her face entered in, holding a loaded gun in her arms, ready to fire at any given moment.

The man inside turned his head from the multiple computer screens and faced the girl, his dark emotionless eyes eating away at her broken soul. His eyebrows furrowed together as he stood up. He looked so confused as he raised his gun and aimed it at her.

"Drop your weapon." He says.

"Tobias," She said. "You're in a simulation."

"Drop your weapon," He repeated. "Or I'll fire."

Jeanine told her he didn't know her; that it turned his best friends into his worst enemies. He will shoot her if he had to.

She carefully bent over and put the gun by her feet.

"Drop your weapon!" He shouted, shaking in anger.

"I did." She said. The little voice in her head sang to her that he can't hear her, that he can't see her, that he doesn't know her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She couldn't stand there and let him shoot her.

She ran at him, grabbing his wrist. She could feel his muscles shift as he pinched the trigger. She ducked her head just in time as the bullet hit the wall behind her. Gasping, she kicked him in the ribs and twisted his wrist to the side as hard as she could. He dropped the gun.

She can't beat him in a fight. She already knew that. But she knew that she had to destroy the computer. She dived for the gun, but as her fingers are about to graze it, he grabbed her and wrenched her to the side.

She stared into his dark, conflicted eyes for a nanosecond before he punched her in the jaw. Her head jerked to the side as she cringed away from him. She couldn't fall; she couldn't fall or he'd kick her, and that'd be worse. She kicked the gun back with the heel of her foot so he couldn't grab it, and ignoring the pain in her jaw, she kicked him in the stomach.

He caught her foot and pulled her down as she fell on her shoulder. The pain made her vision go black at the edges. She stared up at him as he pulled his foot back like he was about to kick her. She rolled onto her knees and reached for the gun. She didn't know what do to with it. She couldn't shoot him. She couldn't. The real him was in there somewhere.

He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to the side. She stretched back and grabbed his wrist, but he's too strong and her forehead smashed into the wall.

But Beatrice knew he was in there somewhere.

* * *

"Tobias," She said.

Did his grip falter? She twisted and kicked him, her heel hitting him in the leg. When her hair slipped through his fingers, she flipped over, and grabbed the gun in the process. She pointed the gun to him.

"Tobias, I know you're in there somewhere."

But if he was, he probably wouldn't start towards her like he's going to kill her for certain this time.

"Tobias." She is begging. Tears stream down her face making her face warm. "Please… See me…"

He still continues towards her, his strides dangerous and powerful. The gun shakes in her hands as she begs.

She had done this before; in her fear landscape, with a gun in her hand pointed at the people she loved. She would volunteer to die instead, but she couldn't imagine how it would happen now. But she knows. _She just knows_. That it's the right thing to do.

Her father always said that there is power in self-sacrifice.

* * *

She turned the gun in her hands and placed it in Tobias's palm.

He pushed the barrel to her forehead. Her tears had stopped as she reached her hand on her chest feeling his heartbeat. At least his heartbeat is still him.

She hears the bullet click into the chamber. Maybe it will just be a bang, and the lights will lift, as she finds herself in another world. All she can do is stand still and wait.

"Tobias…" She whispers. "Go ahead."

She looks up to his eyes. She could swear, _she could've sworn,_ that she saw the real him for a second.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it… Tobias…"

No reaction.

"Tobias! Please! Can you see me? Can you hear me? Please… Please see me. I'm right here in front of you. I'll always be here for you. Tobias! Please!" The tears streamed nonstop down her face as she begged.

Still no emotion.

"Tobia-"

Her eyes widened.

Her knees gave out from under her as she collapsed to the floor.

The bang from the gun sounded through the room.

"To…bi…as…" Her eyes tried to focus on him.

What she witnessed surprised her.

* * *

A tear streamed down his face, followed by another, and another, until he fell on his knees.

"Tris…" A sound comes out his mouth, quietly.

He grabbed her hand and clutched it in his tightly as he brought it up to his lips.

"Tris! Tris! I'm so sorry… I'm so… Please forgive me…" His tears slid down her arm onto her shirt.

"Tobias… You… see me…? Now…?" She whispered.

"I heard your voice.. I'm so sorry… Forgive me…" He shut his eyes tightly as he continued to sob into her hand.

"Tobi… as. I forgive… you. I love… you…" She smiled her very last smile as her hand went limp and her eyes turned dull. Her breathing shallowed until it stopped completely.

"BEATRICE! Beatrice! No! NO! Come back! Please! Please…" His body gave out on him as he fell on her stomach, sobbing his eyes out about the one person he cared so much about.

He was the one who put her through all the pain and suffering.

He was the one who she lived her life for.

But he was also the one who took it away.

He was the one who shot her.

Now she was gone. Forever.

He looked up, and to the gun laying limply by his side.

He held it in his hand, as he aimed it towards his own heart.

Securing his finger in the trigger, he looked down at the one woman he cared so much about.

"I'll be there, soon. Wait for me, Beatrice."

* * *

_A/N: __Tada! Four is awesome. I picture him as this mysterious man with many secrets to discover… Why can't guys from books, kdramas, and anime be real? _


End file.
